


Hair Lust

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: Penny and Quentin have some fun self discovery.





	Hair Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, enjoy!

Penny barged into the room causing Quentin to jump and slam his laptop down on his fingers. A fiery blush rose to Quentin’s cheeks and he bit his bottom lip as he avoided eye contact with Penny.

“Do you even try with your wards? Because I feel like you don’t even try.”

“I forgot. I’m sorry.” 

“Here’s another tip, if you’re going to be looking into fetishes and you’re embarrassed about it, lock the damn door.”

“I wasn’t-“

“I can read your mind Q don’t try to lie to me.”

Quentin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay I was looking.”

“Why? It wasn’t even porn. It was like… research.”

“I wanted to know.”

“Know what? What a foot fetish was? They’re inherently self explanatory.”

“How come every conversation of ours turns into an argument?” Quentin looked up, finally meeting Penny’s eyes.

“One, I’m not arguing, merely speaking in an aggressive manner. Two, how come you change the subject every time something gets the slightest bit uncomfortable?”

“Because when I’m uncomfortable I ramble, and when I ramble its not attractive and I’m already terrible at being attractive.”

“Well,” Penny sat on the bed and pulled Quentin over to him, “sometimes I find it adorable. What did you want to know?”

Quentin looked down and mumbled something at the floor, causing his hair to fall in front of his face.

“Come again?”

“I wanted to know if I had one.” Quentin looked up at Penny, pushing his hair out of his face with a shaking hand and looking Penny in the eye. A smile crept involuntarily across his face.

“You wanted to know,” Penny chuckled once, clearly trying to hold himself together, “if you had a fetish. And you were going to try and figure that out… by researching fetishes?” Penny let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Hey asshole, it’s not funny.”

“That’s not how fetishes work Quentin.”

“I’ve never known anyone who had one okay? I don’t know how they work.”

Penny laughed for real this time, and Quentin stood up off the bed defensively.

“Quentin stop.” Penny collected himself and reached out for Quentin again.

“It’s not funny Penny! I’m trying to be serious.” Quentin looked back down.

“Quentin! Listen to me for once.” Quentin looked up at Penny, causing his hair to fall over the left side of his face once more. “I have a hair fetish.” Penny reached up and pushed Quentin’s hair out of the way, revealing a look of utter shock.

“What?”

“I have a hair fetish? I really like hair? I’m not sure how else to word this.”

“You… have a hair fetish?”

“Have I not just made that blatantly obvious? Why do you think I play with it all the time?”

“I just thought it was like, a regular thing that people did.”

Penny laughed, and pulled Quentin in for a rare, soft kiss. He wasn’t a very affectionate person, so Quentin cherished these moments.

“Sometimes you are the most oblivious person that I have ever known.”

Penny ran his hand up Quentin’s neck to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair in the process. He pulled gently, sending a tingling sensation down Quentin’s spine and making goosebumps break out on his skin. His breath hitched in his throat and Penny continued to kiss him harder, running his other hand underneath Quentin’s shirt and over the skin on his abdomen.

Suddenly the air in the room grew heavy as they began tearing at each other’s clothes. Everywhere that Penny touched him Quentin’s skin burned and there was only one way to put out the fire. Time both stood still and moved too fast all at the same time. Quentin found himself on the bed on all fours with no memory of how he got into the position in his foggy brain. Penny had one hand in front of him, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts, and one tangled in his hair, pulling his head back as animalistic moans he didn’t realize he was capable of making clawed their way out of his throat.

After what could have been an eternity or just a breath of time Quentin found himself laying sleepily in Penny’s arms. He felt pleasantly spent and intoxicated all at the same time. Being with Penny always made him feel like he just drank three of Eliot’s signature cocktails.

“Better not let Eliot hear you say that.” Penny murmured against the top of Quentin’s head.

A smile spread across Quentin’s face as he realized that Penny was still playing with his hair with one hand. He played with Penny’s chest hair, causing a low moan to rumble through his chest.

“See, fetishes aren’t anything gross like the stigma’s around them. And you’re never going to find out if you have one by researching it.” Penny chuckled again, obviously still amused with Quentin’s antics.

“Then how am I supposed to figure it out?”

“Trial and error.” Penny’s voice was matter of fact, and when Quentin looked up at him a mischievous smile was spread across his face.

“What?”

“You remember that chest of mine I told you not to even think about opening?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to open it.”


End file.
